A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method of capturing and storing an object for subsequent retrieval. More particularly, the system and method enabling the authentication of an original digital asset so that the integrity and chain of custody of the file information cannot be impeached.
B. Description of Related Art
There have been many systems and methods relating to the authentication of a generated signal and to ensuring the integrity of such a signal during its transmission. For example, reference may be made to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,042,960; 4,383,743; 4,992,868; 5,499,294; 5,751,809; 5,764,770; 5,799,082; 5,852,502; 5,862,217; 5,862,218; 5,870,471; 5,898,799; 5,987,136; 5,995,638; 6,005,936; 6,078,848; 6,163,361; and 6,167,459.
While such systems and methods have been satisfactory for certain applications, they have not always proven to be entirely reliable. Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved system and method that enables the authentication of an original digital file so the integrity and chain of custody of the file information cannot be impeached.